


I Belong to You.

by Angelism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android death, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelism/pseuds/Angelism
Summary: When faced with someone who shares the same appearance as his former lover, Simon becomes distraught.What would he do not to loose her again?
Relationships: Simon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	I Belong to You.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO LMao okay so this is a Simon/OC story. I've had this simmering for almost a year now and I'm finally ready to start writing it.  
> I'll update Android Rehabilitation and Socialization Services again at some point; this is my current muse for now tho. 
> 
> Speaking of muse; that song title, eh? ;)

* * *

“Dude, why don't you just talk to her?”

“You know it's not that easy, Markus. I can't just...”

The deviant leader stood to his full height, “Simon, you've been staring at her for days now. And the way she looks at you... She's interested. It's clear to me that you are too.” Markus placed a hand on Simon’s shoulder, the aforementioned man looking up at his closest friend. 

“It's not that easy. If it were any other android,” he paused, blue eyes focusing on Markus’ features. “Hell, even if it were you, it'd be easier.” Simon’s gaze averted as he mumbled under his breath; _“She looks just like her.”_

Simon raised his hand, placing it on Markus’ own, the synthetic skin peeling away to the icy alabaster chassis.

It was then that Markus understood.

* * *

Through Simon’s eyes, he saw glimpses and flashes; someone unfamiliar to him who had come much, much earlier. In Jericho’s infancy, even.

Braided hair over her shoulder, a speckling of freckles across her face with beautiful seafoam green eyes... Clothes worn and weathered adorned her, accompanied by a smile carved from the heavens. The ways she'd look at Simon, a growing relationship budding faster than an autumn begonia. A love warmer than a summer’s breeze. Their hands, intertwined and plastic just as Simon's was with Markus...

No, it'd been _more_ intimate than that. Complete trust, security, _love_.

Everything seemed fine as scenes of the two cuddling through Simon’s lenses played out...

Until it wasn't. 

Shouting. The sound of dense metal against equally dense plastic. 

_“Simon, run! You need to go back home, they need you--”_

Simon had been pushed out of the way, human protestors having found the two. Just as he'd gotten to the alleyway, he paused to watch the merciless attack against his most beloved; the most aggressive protestor swung at her with a metal bat, thirium spatter against the ground as her chassis began to bust. 

Blow, after blow, after blow; Simon watched his whole world collapse in front of him. 

Just as quickly as it'd began, it had ended. The leader had enough, instead goading his group on to find the other ‘piece of plastic shit’ she'd been with.

Simon hid, for what felt like an eternity but was only about ten minutes before he'd crawled out. 

He approached his love, his heart, vision clouding with tears. 

“Simon?” Her voice sounded strained, laced with static. 

He couldn't hide the panic in his voice. “I'm here Blaire, it's okay. Let's get you back home--” 

“I can't.”

No. _No, this can't be happening._

“You can, I-- We have to-- _Please_.”

“Simon...” She struggled to bring her hand up to his face, her LED glowing a bright red. 

“I love you.”

Her last words, cut off too soon by her core shutting down. 

The last words she would ever speak to him. 

* * *

Markus blinked as new shots of memory were shown, the intense feelings of distraught filling him with the images of an equally distraught Simon burying the one he loved, just barely recovering before more androids arrived to Jericho. 

She'd been the one to have helped him paint the very symbols Marcus had followed. 

She'd _helped_ Simon lay the very foundations of what Jericho would become. 

And now, she was gone. 

Markus stepped back, eyes wide as the transmission ended. Simon looked up at him, cheeks stained with the tears from reliving the second worst moments of his life. 

“She looks exactly like Blaire. In almost every way.” Markus struggled to process what he'd just seen. 

“Simon, I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry.” The RK200 embraced the forlorned Simon, the latter letting out a pained sob. Months of pent up agony left him in the resonating wail, his hands clinging to the polyester fibers of Markus’ jacket. 

Simon wouldn't let himself lose her a second time. 


End file.
